


Some Things are Meant be

by Anonymous



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drunk Sex, Feelings, Getting Together, Hotel Sex, M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Fuck it,” Eddie mumbled, interruppting Richie and grabbing him by the edges of his dress shirt and yanking him down for a heated kiss, moving his hands up to Richie’s face and cupping it, keeping him there.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Some Things are Meant be

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Richie and Eddie fuck after Ben and Bev’s wedding. 
> 
> Could be established Richie/Eddie, could be a hook-up. That’s up to you.

Eddie couldn’t stop laughing as Richie spun him around on the dance floor, their friends watching them and laughing along. 

Beverly looking absolutely gorgeous in her wedding gown was leaning against Ben, the two of them having stopped dancing to watch him and Richie. There were tears in her eyes, both from the joy of finally marrying the love of her life and from laughing at her friends’ antics. 

Stan was sitting in Patty’s lap, the two of them taking a break from dancing. Patty’s arms were wrapped around Stan’s waist and the two of them smiling and swaying to the music even as they sat. 

Then there was Mike and Bill, sitting across from each other at a table, their hands just barely touching. They weren’t together, but everyone suspected they would be soon. 

Then there was him and Richie, both of them attached at the hip, though they lived on separate coasts. Eddie had recently divorced his wife and settled into a new apartment. It was small, but he hoped to one day move on to something bigger with someone special.

Richie’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Eddie looked up at him, a blush forming on his face as their bodies moved in sync with the music. Richie smiled down at him and Eddie’s heart thudded hard and fast in his chest. He really wanted that special someone to be Richie. 

They continued to dance together, moving slowly, Eddie resting his head on Richie’s chest. He had been in love with Richie since they were kids, but Derry being Derry and his mother being who she was, he didn’t dare make a move. Even now, years later, he was afraid.

He closed his eyes and just savored the moment. He was surrounded by his best friends and in the arms of his first love. He was happy.

The reception was over a few hours later, everyone calling cabs to make their way back to the hotel. Eddie shared one with Richie, his body pressed against him, feeling sleepy and content. Richie’s arm was wrapped around his waist, his fingers gently caressing Eddie’s side. 

“You smell nice,” Eddie mumbled, nuzzling against Richie’s shoulder and earning a soft chuckle.

“You’re cute when you’re drunk,” Richie said, pinching Eddie’s cheek. “Cute! Cute! Cute!”

“Fuck off!” Eddie laughed, pushing Richie’s hand away and sighing softly. “I love you.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Richie quietly replied, “I love you too, Eds.”

The cab arrived at the hotel room and they made their way up to their room with Eddie leaning heavily on Richie. They shared a room, as there was a convention in town that had booked up most of the rooms here and at every other hotel a single bed. 

Richie got the door unlocked and helped Eddie in, Eddie immediately flopping down face first on the bed with a sigh. 

“You’re gonna ruin your suit, Eds.”

Eddie shrugged. “It can be dry cleaned.” He turned over so he could look at Riche who was loosening his ridiculous looking bowtie. It had rubber ducks on it and completely clashed with his deep purple suit. He was surprised that Beverly let him wear it.

The bowtie was pulled off and Richie began to unbutton his dress shirt, making Eddie’s face flush. He averted his eyes, looking somewhere over Richie’s shoulders. It’s not like he hadn’t seen Richie without a shirt on, but right now they were both drunk and Eddie knew that if he saw what was underneath, he’d get hard.

“You alright there, Eds?”

Eddie’s eyes flicked to Richie, then down to where his shirt lay unbutton, revealing his hairy chest. Eddie groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “Fuck.”

“Eds? Buddy? You’re not gonna throw up are you?”

“No,” Eddie said, taking a deep breath and willing his erection to go away. He was sure if Richie looked close enough he’d see it and then he groaned because he very much wanted Richie to be looking at him. He forced himself to sit up, only to realize Richie had moved closer to him, his eyes filled with concern. 

“E-”

“Fuck it,” Eddie mumbled, interruppting Richie and grabbing him by the edges of his dress shirt and yanking him down for a heated kiss, moving his hands up to Richie’s face and cupping it, keeping him there. 

Richie ripped away from him a few seconds later, wide eyed and breathing heavily.

“E-Eddie, what the fuck?”

Eddie dropped his head into his hands. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I’m sorry, Rich! I am so fucking sorry! I shouldn’t have done that! I shouldn’t have-“

Richie’s hands were on his shoulders then, breaking him from his mantra. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just-I-I…” he trailed off for a moment before saying, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

Eddie lifted his head, finding Richie looking at him with a soft smile. “You just startled me,” Richie said. “And-and I need to know that this is something you actually want.”

“Of course, I want you, Richie.”

Richie sucked in a breath. “But do you want me longer than one night?”

“Yes,” Eddie said. “I’ve always wanted you, Rich. Always.”

Richie touched Eddie’s chin and leaned down, his lips just mere inches from Eddie’s. “I’ve always wanted you too and I had always dreamed of you wanting me too.”

“I do, Rich. I do,” Eddie said, closing the distance between them so they were kissing again. This time it was sweet and slow, the two of them just soaking in the fact that this was happening and that they loved each other. 

“I love you,” Eddie mumbled against Richie’s lips, his hands moving down Richie’s chest, down his stomach, until he was touching Richie’s belt and popping it open.

Richie pulled back with surprise. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Eddie said, stopping for a moment. “Unless?”

“No, I want to too,” Richie said and Eddie was undoing his zipper, pushing his pants down, eyes locked on Richie’s cock, hard and leaking in his underwear. 

“I haven’t done this before.”

“It’s okay. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”

Eddie’s fingers nervously began to pull down Richie’s underwear, slowly revealing his cock. Eddie’s mouth watered as he stared. He was so big and Eddie was eager to have him in his mouth. 

He started to lean in but Richie’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Wait.”

“Change your mind?” Eddie asked. 

“No, just let me get something,” Richie said, stepping the rest of the way out of his pants and turning away to dig through his bag that had been thrown on the floor next to his side of the bed, the contents spilled out across the floor. “Ah ha!”

Richie stood up and Eddie saw he had a roll of condoms and a bottle of lube. Eddie raised his eyebrow. “Were you expecting something to happen?” 

“No, it just doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Richie said. “Believe it or not, since coming out there have been a few men that have shared my bed.”

“Are you going to keep letting them?” Eddie asked as Richie moved to stand in front of him watching Richie rip open a condom and slid it on. 

Richie paused to look at Eddie and smiled. “No, because now I hope that only one man shares my bed.”

Eddie smiled back and grabbed Richie by the hips, pulling him forward. “Like I said, I haven’t done this before so I’m probably nowhere near those other men.”

“Practice makes perfect, Eddie baby,” Richie said, the nickname making Eddie’s heart beat faster. “And I’ll lead you through it. You’ll be okay.”

Eddie nodded and leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Richie’s cock and his lips around the head of it. Richie sucked in a breath as Eddie gently sucked on the head. He had no technique of his own, but he had watched a few pornos involving big, hairy men that looked very similar to Richie. 

He swirled his tongue around and tried to take more of him but stopped when he gagged, pulling off and coughing.

“Hey, take it slow,” Richie said, wrapping his hand around the one still on his cock and directing Eddie to stroke him. “Take what you can and stroke the rest. You were doing fine.”

“I wanna take it all.”

Richie let out a low groan. “Fuck, baby, we can work your way up to there, just do what you can for now.” He gently caressed Eddie’s cheek with his free hand. “Try again.”

And Eddie did, taking what he could into his mouth and stroking the rest, listening to the soft moans coming from Richie.

“Fuck, Eddie. Your mouth feels so fucking good. You’re doing so good. Fuck! Oh baby, you’re gonna make me come.”

Eddie pulled off. “No. You don’t get to come until you’re inside me.”

Richie let out a whine. “Eds. Eddie, baby.” He pushed Eddie back onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing him hard, rubbing his cock against Eddie’s clothes one. “You really want that?”

“I want anything you’re willing to give me,” Eddie moaned, his fingers digging into Richie’s arms and his hips bucking up. “Fuck, we need to get naked. There’s too many fucking clothes.”

Richie pulled back and they started to pull off the rest of their clothes until they were sitting across from each other on the bed, naked and vulnerable. 

Richie crawled over the bed and kissed him. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Eds.” He trailed his lips against Eddie’s neck, giving him a gentle nip. “You want me to fuck you good?”

Eddie nodded, fingers tangling in Richie’s hair as he sucked a mark into his skin. “Y-yeah. I want that. Fuck, Rich, I want that so bad.”

They laid back after Richie grabbed a new condom. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Richie whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Eddie’s lips and cheeks and forehead. “I’ve loved you for so long, Eds.”

Eddie cupped Richie’s face and kissed him sweetly. “I’ve loved you for just as long.”

They kissed again as Richie popped the cap of the lube, breaking from the kiss as he poured some in his hand and sat back. “Spread your legs a little more.” 

Eddie did, feeling so vulnerable as Richie reached between his legs, a finger circling around his hole before sliding in. He let out a gasp, one hand gripping the sheets. 

“First time?”

“First time letting someone else do it,” Eddie breathed out as Richie gently thrust his finger in and out. “I’ve done this to myself plenty of times and each time I thought of you, even when I couldn’t remember you.”

“Eddie baby…” Richie sighed softly, a smile on his lips. “Every man I’ve ever been with looked like you.” He added another finger and Eddie moaned as those fingers moved a little faster. “Everytime I maturbated it was too you. Every thought of a future with someone was a thought of a future with you.”

“Richie, fuck…”

Another finger was added and Richie leaned down to kiss him. “You are the only man I want to be with.”

The fingers moved even faster and Eddie’s breath quickened, fingers digging into Richie’s shoulders. Richie was placing kisses along his neck and shoulder, gently nipping at his collarbone and Eddie knew he would be covered in marks tomorrow.

“You ready?”

Eddie nodded eagerly and Richie’s fingers were gone, leaving him feeling empty. Then Richie was covering his cock in lube and pressing it against him. “I love you,” he said, before he was thrusting inside, Eddie moaning loudly.

“Fuck, you’re so big, Rich,” Eddie said.

“Too much?”

Eddie shook his head. “No, just-just give me a second.” He took a couple of deep breaths before nodding. “Go on, Rich, fuck me.”

Richie groaned and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, setting a slow rhythm. Eddie held him close, pressing his lips to Richie’s and kissing him softly. 

They took it slow for a while, neither of them interested in ending things too soon. Richie continued to mark him up, leaving him with marks he would be for a while, even after they returned to their own homes. He curled his fingers into Richie’s back, he had been leaving his own marks on him, and pushed the thought of them parting away. He didn’t want to think about it right now.

All he wanted to think about was the fact that Richie loved him and Richie was fucking him, loving him.

“You alright, Eddie baby?”

“I’m fine. Fuck me harder. I want it.” Richie gave a hard thrust and Eddie gasped loudly. “Fuck! Keep going!”

And Richie did, Eddie’s fingers scratching along his back and shoulders, as loud moans fell from both of them. Then Richie was wrapping a hand around Eddie’s cock and he was gone, coming hard after only a couple of strokes.

“Fuck! Fuck! Richie, fuck! I love you! I love you!”

“I love you too,” Richie said, kissing him and coming himself after a couple of more thrusts before collapsing on top of Eddie. 

They lay there breathing heavily for a minute, holding each other tightly. 

Richie started to pull away and Eddie gripped him tightly, not wanting to leave yet.

“This is gonna get uncomfortable in a moment,” Richie said and Eddie let him go. 

Richie disposed of the condom before finding a random shirt of his to wipe their chests off before lying next to Eddie once more. Eddie turned towards him, wrapping an arm around him and kissing him softly. 

“How was it?” Richie whispered.

“Perfect,” Eddie answered with a smile. He gave Richie another kiss. “You’re perfect.”

“I’m far from it.”

“Just shut the fuck up and take a compliment.”

Richie sighed softly, pushing Eddie onto his back and lying over him, his head resting over his heart. “I don’t wanna go home.”

“Come home with me instead,” Eddie blurted out, startling both of them.

Richie lifted his head up to look at Eddie. “You-you want me to?”

“Yes,” Eddie said. “I want you to come home with me.”

Richie smiled, resting his head back on Eddie’s chest. “Anything for you, Eddie my love.”

Eddie held him tighter. “Goodnight, Richie.”

“Night, Eds.”

Eddie’s eyes slid closed then, not even caring that the lights were still on. He was too comfortable to make Richie move. 

When they awoke in the morning, they had shifted so Richie was on his side and Eddie was molded against his back, their legs tangled together. 

Richie shifted so he could face Eddie and despite his terrible morning breath, Eddie kissed him. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Richie said, kissing him back. He gave a soft sigh, brushing his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “What do you wanna do today?”

“I wanna stay in bed with you but I have a feeling someone is gonna be banging down our door at some point.”

“If everyone is as hung over as us, then maybe it’ll be this afternoon,” Richie said as his stomach growled. “Though breakfast would be nice.”

“We can call room service.”

“I don’t wanna leave your arms though.”

Eddie smiled. “It won’t be for long.”

Richie sighed. “Alright, I want something greasy though. Maybe it’ll help with this fucking headache.”

Eddie laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “That doesn’t sound all that bad.”

“You want something greasy?”

“Hey, I can be a little unhealthy sometimes!” Eddie said, sitting up and reaching for the room service menu and looking through it before grabbing the phone to order, Richie pressing himself against Eddie’s back and pressing kisses to his shoulder as he ordered. 

“You’re insatiable,” Eddie said, once he hung up the phone. 

“I got the man of my dreams in bed with me, of course I am.”

Eddie smiled and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “We have about twenty minutes until breakfast is ready.” He lay back down and pulled the blanket over himself. “Come snuggle with me.”

Richie joined him and pulled him close. “Eds?”

“Yes?”

“Did you really mean what you said last night? About me coming to New York with you?”

“Of course I did, sweetheart.”

Richie kissed him and Eddie could feel the smile against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again and kept kissing until room service knocked on the door alerting them that their breakfast was ready.


End file.
